nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Lightyears
Group of space ranger that been deployed from star command led by Buzz Lightyear, also one of the Society's space division unit. Buzz Lightyear ''' is a space ranger from the Intergalactic Alliance and is stationed in the Gamma Quadrant of Sector 4. He is the captain of the Alliance's Team. Lightyear is known for his bravery and courage. Buzz believes that following rules are the way people should live their life. There are rare moments when Buzz will bend the rules or tell a cover story if he needs to when he knows it is the right thing to do. Though a great leader, at times he can be rather unemotional, one of his biggest character flaws. '''Mira Nova, Being a princess, Mira is heir to throne of Tangea. She became a space ranger against her father's wishes, because she was inspired by how Star Command saved her planet. Her race is very aristocratic, something she dislikes. Tangea is home to two classes of people, Grounders, who live on the surface, and Mira's race, who lives in the sky and looks down upon the Grounders both literally and figuratively. Mira Nova went against the royal family by dating a Grounder one year before she enlisted in Star Command, and also makes it clear that as a future leader of Tangea she wishes to stop the treatment of Grounders as outsiders. Unlike many females in the series, Mira Nova is one of the few women not dazzled by the bravado of Buzz Lightyear and can work with him as an equal partner. As a Tangean, Mira naturally possesses certain mental abilities. She can pass though solid objects, an ability called "ghosting", although there are some enemies of Tangea who realize this and can build impenetrable "ghost-proof" walls to imprison her. She can also read minds, and can render people unconscious in a technique called the Tangean brain squeeze. At one point, she was able to sense the location of her planet, which had mysteriously disappeared. However, it is implied by her father that her powers are far below what they should be due to lack of practice. Booster (full name Booster Sinclair Munchapper)is initially a simple janitor at Star Command, but he dreams of becoming a space ranger. He is shown to have memorized the ranger handbook, to the extent that he can cite exactly which section a rule is in. Booster is a native of the planet Jo-Ad, which is an agricultural planet. He is shown to be naive and sweet, but he also possesses a great deal of raw strength. He is also shown to be in awe of Buzz. When Harvest Season begins on his planet, he has an urgent need to return, lest the more monstrous portions of his species' ancestry pop up and cause him to wreak havoc. This frenzied state is useful for harvesting the crops. '''XR, '''Originally he had a very absent personality, and was only programed to learn from Buzz. On his first mission with Buzz, to try to protect the LGM's Unimind from Zurg, he was destroyed. He was rebuilt by the LGM's, but since Zerg captured the Unimind, the LGM's ability to rebuild him was inhibited. Therefore he was rebuilt with many character flaws, by the LGM's standard he was almost human. XR considers Commander Nebula, to be his father because Commander Nebula unknowingly signed the papers to authorize XR's Construction. XR constantly calls Commander Nebula "Dad" which annoys Nebula considerably. XR has an "Older brother" named XL who was a failed Forerunner model to XR. XL escaped Star Command and rebuilt himself using stolen parts and was a reoccurring Villain throughout the series. XL, towards the end of the series, returned from evil and became good by turning on NOS-4A2, the energy vampire. He was then employed at Star Command where he became an office managing robot. XR has a taste for the high life, as a result he enjoys money, partying, dancing, beautiful women and anything luxurious. Ultima role Team lightyear appeared at ultima story when most of Society were captured by Org's pirates in space and initial engage in a epic battle of space pirates. Category:Protagonists